Oops!
by Tearlit
Summary: Lily and James were always told to never touch anything of Uncle George's...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Alas, it is not mine.

A/N – This is being written for the Twin Time Travel Challenge on Sink Into Your Eyes. Basically the entire Weasley family along with Harry and Hermione are in the Burrow before Harry's fifth year when they hear the sounds of Apparition from the living room and find 2 young children who say their names are James and Lily and call Harry and Ginny Mum and Dad. The challenge was to explain their presence and solve whatever problems arrive.

Thanks to my fantastic beta, teenelizabeth, for doing such a wonderful job!

Make my day...review!

* * *

Everyone stared on in mute shock, some with their wands still out, until finally the children seemed to notice that something was amiss. They came together in the middle of the room and quickly put their heads close together, whispering quite audibly.

"I don't think we're in yesterday, James!" Lily whispered.

"Mum and Dad look funny…" James replied, studying Harry and Ginny closely.

"Yeah…they look more like Teddy and the cousins and less like normal," Lily replied, brow creasing in a frown.

"Well**,** Uncle George did say it was exponential!" he chirped, a bit louder.

"That's not what he said! He said it was existential!" the girl cried, all pretense of whispering gone.

After this lovely display of vocabulary**,** Hermione finally found her tongue. "Excuse me, I think the word you are looking for is experimental," she said kindly.

The children looked at her and nodded. "Yes, that's it!"

Molly was now back on her feet and ready to spring into action. "James, Lily?" she said hesitantly.

The two children immediately ceased their conversation and looked up at her expectantly.

"Why don't we sit down and have a little chat, dears?"

"All right, Grammy!" they chorused.

Lily gasped dramatically as she looked around. "Where's the sofa?"

"What sofa, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking quite frazzled.

"The new sofa that Aunt Angelina and Uncle George got you for your birthday! The nice brown one."

"Maybe they don't have the sofa in yesterday…" James mused.

Fred and George exchanged a loaded glance at the mention of "Aunt Angelina."

"Bloody hell!" said Ron, who had just now found his way into the room and was seeing the children for the first time.

"Ronald! Watch your language in front of the children!" Hermione snapped.

"Ronald Weasley don't make me Scourgify your mouth!" Molly shouted.

He winced at this threat and mumbled a quick apology. "Where did they come from?" he asked.

"That is what we are trying to figure out!" Hermione replied heatedly.

The two then began to row in earnest. Meanwhile**,** Harry was muttering about Dark Magic and Fred and George were now chatting gleefully about the fact that**,** since the children spoke of "Uncle George" and "experimental products" together**,** they must have a joke shop somewhere in the future. Mrs. Weasley had had enough.

"QUIET!" she bellowed, causing everyone to cease and desist. "Arthur, Harry, Ginny, James and Lily**,** stay put. Everyone else, back to your dinner RIGHT THIS INSTANT."

Everyone else was out of there faster than you could say Voldemort. Molly then led the children to the couch and sat them down, waving her wand and causing chairs to zoom over for the rest of them.

"Now, dears, tell me, how old are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

"You forgot?" James asked, clearly astounded.

"Six and a half!" Lily piped up.

"Both of you?" Harry replied.

"Daddy**, **you know we're twins!" Lily exclaimed, looking at him rather incredulously.

"What are your full names?" Ginny asked, speaking for the first time since leaving the table. The two sighed but humored her.

"James Sirius Potter."

"Lily Ginevra Potter."

Ginny gasped at hearing the girl's middle name and asked a bit frantically, "Who are your parents?"

The twins now shared a look that clearly said they thought all of the adults were out of their minds before they pointed to Harry and Ginny.

"How did you get here?" Mr. Weasley asked.

They looked puzzled. "Mum and Dad brought us over. We always come on Sundays."

"What year were you born?" Harry interjected.

"2005," they replied in unison.

Molly swayed in her chair and had to fan herself for a moment.

"What's wrong, Grammy?"

"This is the year 1995 - ten years before you were born," she said faintly.

"Oops," Lily whispered.

"Cool!" James said. "We went back a lot farther than yesterday!"

"How did you get here?" Mr. Weasley asked once more.

"Well**,** we were hiding behind the new sofa and listening to Uncle George and Daddy talk about a new extraterrestrial product," James began.

"That's not what he said!" Lily broke in. "I told you it was experiential."

"That's what I said!" the boy huffed. The others looked on in slight amusement, but Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, getting them back on track.

"Uncle George made it to help with Daddy's work. He's made him lots of things. Clothes that shield spells and tracking devices and decoys that make mum spitting mad when we set them off in the house," Lily provided.

"They don't distract her much any more…" James muttered. "She walloped me good that last time."

"What did he have that he made for me?" Harry asked.

"It was a Time Thingamabob!" James yelled, waving his arms about.

"A Time Turner?" Arthur asked.

"No! A Time Thingamabob! It's a round circle thing."

"A globe," Lily supplied. "It was gold with funny silver etchings we couldn't read."

"Aunt Hermione read it!" James suddenly recalled. Harry and Ginny suddenly exchanged a grin at this information, though quickly averted their eyes.

"Where is it now?" Harry asked.

The children looked puzzled and shrugged.

"_Accio Time Globe_!" Mrs. Weasley said and from underneath the sofa a small golden ball zoomed into her hands.

Harry leaned close and inspected it. It was close to the size of a Muggle baseball and was**, **indeed**, **gold with what he recognized as silver runes etched into the service. It hung from a thick silver chain and looked very heavy.

"May I?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Weasley passed it to him**,** and he was surprised to find it to be quite lightweight.

"Should we have Hermione look at it? She's studying Ancient Runes."

Mr. Weasley nodded and went to fetch her. A sudden sound of something exploding and a great peel of laughter erupted from the kitchen, causing Mrs. Weasley to turn beet red and leap to her feet, charging from the room.

"They were looking at it, and Uncle George was telling Daddy how to work it. He said it could take you back and forth in time! From yesterday to a long time away. He also said he was working some bugs out**, **and it would be fixed soon. Suddenly**,** Mummy started screaming about abstractions…" James continued.

"DID NOT!" Lily screeched. "It was contractions!"

"All right then, contractions, Miss Know-it-all!" James glowered. "And Daddy got all pale, shoved the Time Thingy at Uncle George**,** and ran out of the room. He put it in his pocket**, **but the chain was hanging out."

"And Grammy started screaming for George to round up all the children and take them out to play. When he jumped up it slipped out." However**,** Lily now began to fidget nervously**,** and Harry was positive that there was something more behind that particular bit of story.

"So when he ran out of the room**,** we grabbed it and were looking at it. We opened it like this," James said as he reached over and grabbed it from Harry. The little boy twisted the globe a bit**,** and it sprang open, emitting a faint blue glow. "We poked at it like this." He began punching at tiny little gold buttons.

"Ooh**,** look**,** James! A lever!" Lily exclaimed in delight.

"We didn't move the lever!"

Lily reached over and flicked it several notches to the right.

"We didn't move the lever! We're just showing them what happened!" James argued, shoving the lever left, but taking it several notches past its original position. "And then nothing happened**,** so Lily told me to twist the red knob and I did, like this!"

Harry and Ginny sensed danger at this exclamation and made a mad grab for the thing**; **however James was faster. His chubby little fingers gave the knob a hard twist**,** and**, **suddenly**,** everyone in the room felt the distinct sensation of being squeezed through a tiny, airless tube.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own it.

A/N – Thanks to my lovely beta, teenelizabeth! Make my day…review!

* * *

With a crack**,** Harry, Ginny, Lily and James all found themselves to be standing in what the older two recognized as a deserted classroom in Hogwarts.

The young children looked at each other, their eyes as big as saucers. "Oops," they whispered in unison.

"Where are we?" they asked.

"Hogwarts," Ginny replied, looking rather pale.

"A better question would be _when_ are we," Harry voiced, thinking that this was possibly the strangest situation he had ever found himself in.

Suddenly, the door flew open**,** and two teenage boys burst through it, quickly slamming it shut behind them. Harry had but a moment to recognize messy black hair that looked exactly like his own and hear a laugh from the other boy that sounded quite familiar before the door was blasted open, revealing a girl with red hair who looked to be in a violent fury.

"JAMES POTTER**, **YOU GIT! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Harry stared in shock at none other than his parents and Sirius Black, all of whom had yet to notice their audience. Harry then amended his previous thought – the situation had just gotten even stranger. He was now standing in a classroom at Hogwarts in what appeared to be sometime in the mid to late 1970's with his best friend's younger sister, who apparently would one day be his wife, two young children from the future who were undoubtedly his, and now his teenage parents and godfather had just made an entrance.

"Oh, this is bad…" he muttered.

Young James cowered and attempted to hide behind his sister, who cowered as well. Older James cowered and attempted to hide behind Sirius, who flung out his arms in a noble gesture of protection.

"FIX IT**,** AND FIX IT NOW**,** YOU ARROGANT PRAT!"

"But it's for St. Patrick's Day!" James yelled from behind Sirius.

"IT'S NOT EVEN MARCH!" she bellowed.

Ginny began to giggle in earnest until, in a moment of desperation, Harry clamped his hand over her mouth. However, it was too late – young Lily had seen what Ginny had and busted out laughing as well.

Older Lily turned to look at them and Harry couldn't help but laugh as well – her skin, which he had not gotten a good look at, was the same shade of bright green as her eyes. Lily spun around and took in the group with a look of shock on her face.

"What in the…. POTTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?"

This time**,** both of the James**' **and Harry cringed, while the latter stepped surreptitiously behind Ginny, who turned and shot him a look of disgust. He simply shrugged and sank lower.

"I didn't do it!" all three of the Potter males chorused.

Sirius was looking around curiously. "Wow, James! You have two clones! Ooh, you too, Lily." He frowned a moment later. "Aw, where's mine?"

Pandemonium reigned as Lily continued to shout at everyone, the two young children began crying, and Harry jerked the Time Globe away from little James, fiddling with it and cursing fluently under his breath.

"QUIET!" Ginny bellowed in a voice that would have made Mrs. Weasley proud - she was instantly obeyed.

"Now…we are not your clones," Ginny replied primly.

"You definitely know what this means, don't you?" Sirius asked in a voice of shock and awe.

"What?" Lily Evans snapped.

"They are the three ghosts of Christmas, Lily! Sent to help you mend your ways before you are doomed to be eternally covered in chains for your misdeeds!"

She sighed dramatically. "First off, Black, there are _four_ of them, not three. Secondly, it's not even Christmas**,** you idiot! It is SEPTEMBER! Perhaps I should Transfigure Potter here into a CALENDAR. It might help BOTH OF YOU remember what bloody MONTH it is. Now…third, do they really look like ghosts to you? And fourth, what misdeeds?"

"We don't need a calendar! We know it's October. Your misdeeds… Yelling at us all the time. Rejecting Prongs. Hanging out with Slytherins like Snivellus."

She huffed, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Potter, have you been letting this idiot read again?"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Ginny snatched the Time Globe from Harry, quickly slung the chain over her head**, **and dropped it down the front of her T-shirt.

"We don't want to take them with us, Harry."

"Dad, who are they? They look kind of like us!" the twins chorused.

"Yes, who are you?" Lily said.

Young Lily began to sob. "If it wasn't for him," she said, pointing at her brother, "this would never have happened! We would be at the Burrow eating dinner with everyone**,** and maybe Uncle George would shoot fireworks**,** and we'd have ice cream. I want to go home!"

Ginny moved in then and scooped up the crying Lily, holding her close and trying to soothe her. "Be nice to your sister, James!" she snapped.

"But I didn't say anything!" James cried, looking thoroughly bewildered.

Harry was quite at a loss of what to do – the magical world never ceased to surprise him. "Erm…this has all been just a mistake, and if you three could step in the hall, we'll be going now."

"Who are you?" James asked. "Why do you and the little boy look like me?"

"My eyes…" Lily whispered. "He and the girl have my eyes. What is this?"

"I told you they are your clones! Just at different ages," Sirius said.

"We're not clones!" Harry yelled. "We accidentally came here from the future."

"The future?" Lily asked incredulously. "Prove it!"

"Um…" Harry racked his brains for something to use and came up quite empty.

Suddenly the four time travelers found Lily, James and Sirius all pointing wands at them.

"You will come with us right now to see the Headmaster," Lily said firmly. She murmured to her two schoolmates, "This is obviously some sort of Dark Magic."

"We're not using Dark Magic. I'm your son!" Harry cried out rather desperately.

Lily's eyebrows rose. "Well, as you look so much like him…I'm assuming you mean James' son."

"And yours."

She laughed. "That can't be right. I don't allow Potter close enough to so much as carry my books, much less get close enough to have a child with him."

Harry turned to Ginny somewhat desperately. "What if they never have me now? What if something happens because I came here and said they would**,** and they don't have me**,** and I disappear?"

She shrugged, looking a bit dreamy eyed with the child in her arms. "It'll work out, Harry."

"Um…this chat was nice…but we'd better be going…" he said again, somewhat panicked now. Hermione's voice resounded in his head – "_Horrible things happen when wizards meddle with time, Harry_!"

James suddenly looked at Lily, pointed his wand at her, and her skin miraculously changed back to normal. "There, that's better. Can't have the mother of my future children looking like an overgrown, yet gorgeous, bullfrog."

He yelled about half a second later as her Stinging Hex caught him across the face. Harry threw a quick Shield Charm between them while Ginny grabbed little James and retreated to a corner with him and his sister. Sirius stood in the middle of the room, his wand still half heartedly trained on Harry. Finally, he gave up and went to sit by Ginny.

"Hi! You're pretty, want to snog?"

"Padfoot!" James cried from where he was now dueling Lily fiercely.

"No, thank you?" Ginny said, inching away from him and surreptitiously pulling young James between them.

He sighed. "I'm not too old for you in this year! Wait… you aren't _my _kid are you?"

"No! You don't have any," Ginny replied without thinking.

"Oh, cool, hey, am I married?"

"I shouldn't be telling you these things!"

"Oh you don't have to tell me who she is, just if I have one or not," Sirius replied.

"No, you don't. Wait…do you believe us?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but it's a fun idea – time traveling! I've always wanted a Time Turner. You wouldn't give me a go would you?"

Harry took down his Shield Charm and moved to join the group, saying, "No, sorry."

Just then they heard James yell as he ducked yet another curse from Lily, "Why are you fighting me?? They are the ones using Dark Magic!"

Both teens then turned their wands on the group in the corner and Harry leapt to his feet, sending hexes flying. _I'm dueling my parents?_

He heard a commotion behind him but was too intent on keeping James and Lily from harming Ginny or the children that he didn't dare turn around to see what it was. Then a Shield Charm erupted in front of him and someone grabbed his arm, pulling him backwards.

"Harry, come on, move!" Ginny yelled, and, suddenly, he found himself tumbling out the classroom window to land in a bush. He had just started to stand when Ginny launched herself out the window and landed on top him, effectively knocking him back down.

The witch pulled the Time Globe out from under her robes while Harry, gasping for breath, grabbed the children. She twisted the knob**,** and**,** once more**,** they were sucked through the airless tube.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - Not mine!

A/N - Here is the final chapter of this! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Thanks also to teenelizabeth, for being a dear and beta reading this for me.

* * *

With a loud crack the four appeared in the living room of an unfamiliar house, and the first thing Harry saw was…himself? The man was older by at least fifteen years, but the messy black hair, piercing green eyes and lightning bolt scar made the man unmistakable.

Older Harry stared at his younger counterpart, who was still clutching tightly to the children, and blinked a few times in surprise.

"Daddy!" the twins screeched, pulling away from the Harry holding them, and throwing themselves at the man who was still staring on in shock. He seemed to accept something then, and, smiling, knelt down and pulled the children into a big hug.

"Are you all right?" he asked kindly, pulling back to look at them.

They nodded and immediately launched into rapid-fire speech, completely forgetting that young Harry and Ginny were still in the room.

"We went through time, daddy!" Lily exclaimed. "And we saw Hogwarts!"

"It was so cool," James grinned.

"We found you and mummy but you were different and didn't remember us," Lily continued, frowning slightly now.

"They're still there!" James said, turning to look at them. All the blood drained from his face and his eyes grew wide. "Lily…" he whispered, tugging on her sleeve.

The little girl turned, and soon her expression mirrored her brother's. Harry looked over his shoulder to see a woman that was unmistakably the older Ginny. She was pale, and moved as if she were extremely tired, but the look on her face reminded Harry forcibly of the Mrs. Weasley the night the twins and Ron had stolen the flying Ford Anglia to rescue him. He surreptitiously moved out of her line of sight, pulling his Ginny with him.

"Are they safe, Harry?" the woman asked softly, sparing the teens a small glance.

"Yes, dear," he replied, looking a bit uncomfortable as he stood, placing a hand on the shoulder of each child.

She eased herself into a chair. "Come. Here."

They obeyed and stood silently in front of her, staring at their shoes. She pulled them into a fierce hug, and Harry saw a tear trail down her cheek before she hastily wiped it away. Their mother let them go after a moment and gazed steadily at them.

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" she asked with a voice of deadly calm.

They shook their heads.

"Three days," she replied, closing her eyes as she breathed in and out slowly in an effort to control her temper.

James and Lily looked at each other in shock and whispered, "Oops."

Her eyes snapped open and Harry could see them flashing from where he now stood by the fireplace with Ginny.

"Oh Merlin…I turn into my mother!" she moaned and he clamped his hand once more over her mouth, not eager to draw attention to himself.

"Ginny, why don't you let me handle them? You need to rest…" older Harry attempted to intervene, taking a step toward his family.

"I DON'T NEED REST!" she bellowed. "I have rested for THREE days because my children were GONE because my husband and brother were idiotic enough to DISCUSS BUSINESS IN THE HOUSE."

She then stood and advanced on Harry, who gulped but stood his ground.

"I have TOLD AND TOLD you and George BOTH to NOT discuss business in the house where the children could hear you! You _know_ how they are! You two could have gotten them KILLED."

She then rounded on the children who squeaked and jumped backwards.

"I cannot _believe _you two! STEALING something that belonged to your Uncle George! I TOLD you NEVER to touch ANYTHING he showed your father if he were careless enough to DISCUSS BUSINESS IN THE HOUSE LIKE I TOLD HIM NOT TO." This last bit was said with a pointed glare at Harry before she fixed her death gaze once more on her offspring, who now looked close to tears.

"I told you it was DANGEROUS AND NOT TO BE MESSED WITH. Gallivanting all over time, it's a wonder you both made it back in one piece! Oh, you two are in _so much trouble!_ Go to your rooms _this instant_ and _stay there _until I decide your punishment. If I hear one peep out of you…."

She trailed off then, breathing heavily, her face as red as her hair; everyone present fully expected steam to burst from her ears at any second. The children scampered off and the older man moved to his wife, taking her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Gin."

She leaned into his embrace and rested her cheek against his chest. "I know it wasn't your fault. But when I get hold of George…"

"Later, dear, there are other things to attend to first," he murmured, gestured to the two teens.

The two Ginnys stared at each other in shock.

"Thank you, for bringing the children back," Harry said.

"It was a miracle we landed here, really," younger Ginny replied faintly, eyes still glued to her older self. "Nothing was labeled at all."

Suddenly a baby's wail pierced the air and the woman stood from the couch, finally tearing her eyes from the girl's. "Thank you," she whispered, rushing from the room.

Older Harry walked toward the teens and held out his hand. "May I have the Globe, please?"

Ginny quickly relinquished it and he began poking at the buttons.

"What was the date? I can't recall."

"How would you be able to recall it?" Harry asked.

"You are me, therefore your memories are mine, including these now. I just can't remember the date."

Ginny supplied it and he punched a few more buttons. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'm going to grab the Cloak and I'll come and take you back."

The two stood in a decidedly awkward silence, not daring to even look at each other, until he returned.

"How come you don't have to have the chain around your next?" Harry blurted.

"George is still tweaking it. Right now it takes everyone within a five-foot radius; it's good for when you need to take a whole team for a mission. However it's bad for getaways, because if your enemy is close enough they could be pulled along with you. Also, stealth is not an option due to the loud crack. Like they tried to tell you, it's experimental. Now, let's go before my wife gets the baby settled and builds up another head of steam."

Older Harry then swirled the Cloak over himself and a second later all three felt, yet again, the feeling of being pressed through an airless tube.

* * *

Later that evening Harry and Ginny sat in the living room of The Burrow, Ginny staring dreamily at him and Harry pretending she wasn't.

"All my dreams will someday come true…Harry will fall in love with me and marry me and we'll have a big family just like I've always dreamed about," Ginny thought, sighing happily.

"_Oh, no. Now Ginny is expecting me to one day fall in love with her and marry her and have kids! I'm not ready to be a father…I still haven't even defeated Voldemort! Well…I suppose the fact that I have a family means I _will_ defeat Voldemort. Unless he's still out there somewhere. I should have asked…and they said the Time Globe was for my work! And I talked about team missions! What job do I have? Oh, it would have been easier if I'd asked. Stupid…" _Harry thought.

Meanwhile, twenty years earlier…

Sirius sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room thinking, "_Wow, if those freaky future people are right Prongs actually _does_ get the girl…"_

"_So Lily really does love me…she just doesn't know it yet. But if that future son person is any inclination…she figures it out eventually. Patience, James, patience…and maybe turning up the charm wouldn't hurt," _James thought, grinning to himself and mussing his hair.

Up in her dorm room Lily sat in her bed. "_I will never marry that arrogant prat and bear his child! Never, never, never! This was probably just some other harebrained scheme of his…"_

Meanwhile, thirty-six and a half years after that, over a shop in Diagon Alley, George Weasley was stretched out on his couch, grinning gleefully and recounting the story to his wife, Angelina, who narrowed her eyes.

"You did not accidentally let that fall out of your pocket, you've never let anything accidentally fall out of your pocket in your life!"

"Well…" he winked at her. "They had to start somewhere in order to continue the legacy of pranksters that their relatives before them began. I just gave them a boost."

"By leaving dangerous objects lying around for 6 year olds to pick up? Do you realize what all could have happened?"

"You worry too much. They're fine! They had a great adventure, something they'll never forget."

"I should tell Ginny," she replied icily.

He paled then. "You wouldn't!"

"You sent her children gallivanting through time while she was in _labor_!"

"Well, it kept them out of her hair!"

"George Weasley!" she shrieked.

Across the countryside in the Potter family home, two young children were trudging up the stairs to their rooms after yet another scolding from their mother, which had been followed by a good wallop on the backside from her broomstick.

"_I don't care what Mum said…that was the coolest thing ever_!" James thought as he waved goodnight to his sister and closed his door.

"_Mummy was much less angry before she became a mummy…" _Lily pouted as she climbed into bed.

Downstairs Harry sat with his wife and his new son, Albus. "Gin, dear, really, what did you expect?" he asked, chuckling.

"What?"

"Our children are half Weasley and half Potter…how could they _not _get into trouble?"

"Well, they could at least wait until they got into Hogwarts to start!" she hissed quietly.


End file.
